custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr's Plasma Launcher
Skorr's Plasma Launcher is the custom-made signature weapon of the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr. History Despite the weapon being outlawed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, a number of Vortixx manufacturers managed to reserve a small quantity of Plasma Launchers for themselves, as they had not been sold due to the Brotherhood's interference. Aware of the weapon's popularity, reliability and value, the Vortixx opened a secret black market auction on their home island of Xia, charging extravagant fees up-front for the launchers. Among the bidders present was the Zeverek Skorr, an infamous bounty hunter and outlaw who had been intrigued by the reputation of the launcher. After purchasing it with a discount from the Vortixx arms dealer Aretha, Skorr took his Plasma Launcher to his personal artisan, Invex, and requested he modify the weapon for his particular usage. Over the years, Skorr's launcher has been equipped with a number of modifications and upgrades that set it apart from the standard variant, and it has since become the Zeverek's signature weapon. In addition, when first examining it, Invex dismantled and then reassembled the launcher, and memorized the schematics. He has since gone on to create a number of backup launchers of identical modification, should Skorr's current model be destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Function Bearing most of the advantages of the standard model, Skorr's Plasma Launcher has been given a number of unique modifications to improve its overall performance, most notably an upgrade that equips the launcher with both its original single-shot mode and a unique rapid fire setting for attacks requiring a higher rate of fire. However, whilst the original firing mode is still present in this variant, it lacks the double-strike burst present in the standard model, slightly reducing the overall power of the shots. This is because the launcher's two settings are designed to be focused through one of the weapon's two gun barrels each. Because of this, Skorr's launcher works most efficiently in close quarter combat. The additional rapid fire setting deals relatively low damage, yet has a dizzying rate of fire, low recoil and very high accuracy. Holding down the trigger speeds up its rate of fire dramatically, rapidly overheating the weapon. This mode is intended for brief but intense attacks at close range. However, because long periods of rapid fire require large amounts of plasmatic energy, the launcher heats up a lot faster than normal. To prevent excessive shooting and to stop it from overheating, an inbuilt ticker automatically ceases firing after a set number of shots, allowing it to recharge. The model used by Skorr has additionally been modified to include a flamethrower effect, a laser-sighted scope for better accuracy and a removable silencer. Overall, Skorr's launcher has been designed to forego weight and power for precision and high firing. He is known to always have a number of spare Plasma Launchers of identical modifications with him at all times, should his current one ever be destroyed. This is because he provided his personal weapons designer, Invex, with the schematics required to make his modifiable version. Example Usage Skorr used his Plasma Launcher to fire a blast of magma at Flardrek that sent him reeling into a small shack in Journeys of Darkness. Appearances *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' *''Society of Guardians'' See Also *Plasma Launcher Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Ranged Weapons